The Heroic Five
by NotTesla
Summary: Matt is just an ordinary guy, until his life is turned upside down when he discovers he's a demigod. He also happens to be a part of a prophecy, hinting at the ultimate destruction of Olympus, and with it, Western Civilization itself. Will he be able to save Olympus, and keep his friends alive?


**Matt**

A/N: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, or any of the characters original to the series. I'm not secretly Rick Riordan or anything like that. This is my first published fanfic, I've written stuff before, but never actually published any of it. Enjoy!

It all started at the Saint Louis Arch. My girlfriend, Helen, and I were just walking around, enjoying the sights.

Oh, yes, I should probably introduce us. My name is Matthew O'Brien, or Matt, for short. I have shaggy, dark brown hair, and "stormy" grey eyes, at least, that's what people call them. I'm kind of a nerd. I like comic books, video games, stuff like that. I have ADHD and dyslexia.

Helen also has ADHD and dyslexia like me. We're both 14 years old. Her family is from London, which is really cool, because she's got a British accent. She's a redhead, with freckles centered on her nose. She has analyzing green eyes, and is quite good with machinery.

Everything seemed to be going fine, we both sat down by the water. Now I could see something was bothering her, she gets this kind of distant look, like she's trying to solve some sort of impossible puzzle.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, just got a bloody headache."

"How about I go get us some food? That always helps me."

As I stood up she said, "I'll come with you."

"Nah, it's fine, I'll be right back."

"Oi!" she paused, "just...don't get into trouble."

I smiled, "Don't worry about me, I never get into trouble."

She returned with a half smile, but still looked concerned. I walked over to a hotdog stand and ordered two hotdogs. I was standing there waiting when I saw her, a rather...large, woman, wearing a denim dress, heading towards me with a Chihuahua in tow. Except, no, she wasn't human, she had the body of a serpent, and then she didn't, my vision kept flickering like something was obscuring her, trying to hide what she actually was.

I don't tell anybody because I don't want people to think I hallucinate or anything creepy like that, but I see this kind of thing a lot, even more in the past few months. Well, I did tell Helen, she seemed a bit concerned at first, but she's cool with it now.

The lady and the Chihuahua finally reached me, the Chihuahua started growling and barking at me, "Sonny seems to think something might be wrong with you."

I was a little taken aback by her comment "Umm, Okay... wait, did you just call that Chihuahua your son?" I asked.

*sigh* "It's a Chimera, actually."

"A Chimera...never heard of that breed," I was trying to recall what a Chimera was, I seem to remember hearing it from a mythology textbook maybe, or history class. And then it hit me, "A...umm...Chimera, but those are just in Greek myths, right?"

The fat lady smiled, "No, I promise you, it's very real, and also VERY dangerous, I was sent here to kill one demigod and he escaped, but at least I can still kill you."

I watched in horror as the Chihuahua...err...Chimera grew in size until it was at least 8 feet tall.

"Okay, so what are you then? You're controlling a Chimera, you must be some sort of powerful, what was the word you used, demigod?"

"I am no demigod, I am Echidna!"

"Isn't that a kind of anteater?"

"CURSE AUSTRALIA, YES IT IS! You know, that boy up on the arch said that too."

"It's because it's true." I replied

"You know, I think I might tell my Chimera to leave you alone, and kill you myself!"

I racked my brain, trying to remember anything I could about Echidna, but all I could think of was the fact I was probably going to die in about 30 seconds.

Until, off in the distance, I could see Helen running towards me, wielding a bronze spear, "Oi, what did I say about not getting in trouble."

"Stay back! This lady is crazy."

"I know, she's Echidna."

I paused, "Wait, you can this too?"

*sigh* "Yes, Matt, seeing through the Mists is easy, if you know how to do it," She deflected a blow from one of Echidna's tails, "Leave it to you to pick a bloody fight with the mother of all monsters."


End file.
